


Just Hanging Out~! (Shibari)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [27]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shibari, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene notice how hard Varian has worked to redeem himself and decides to...reward him~Day 27: Shibari
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian, Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Just Hanging Out~! (Shibari)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO glad you guys seem to be enjoying my work up to this point! Its really touching every time I get a comment, it kinda makes me sad October is going to be over soon, it honestly still feels like it just started!
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna be glad when its over so I can get back to Lingering Moonlight and Moon White and the Seven Spirits, but...this has been a creative joy and I'm happy to see you guys are enjoying it too...even if some of my stuff has been more extreme compared to others XD!
> 
> Okay, sentimental vomit done xd
> 
> Before I forget, this is taking place in the series (kinda, sorta, ya know what I mean XD) and timeline wise, its obviously after Rapunzel's return to Corona and after the Saporians' defeat, but its before Cassandra's Revenge.
> 
> Happy Readings!

If Rapunzel really had to hazard a guess when she started seeing Varian in a new light, she'd have to say it would be when she ran into him for the first time in the castle, long before that horrible blizzard. He was honestly the first person who didn't so...restrictive around her, apart from Eugene. Cassandra had always been distant with her in the beginning, and while Varian had been proper and polite when they met, but it never felt like he was treating her...any more then he would treat another girl from his village, it never felt like he was putting her up on this pedestal. He made her feel...normal, and she treasured him ever since for it.

Which was why it hurt so much to turn him away during that horrible blizzard. She could tell it bothered Eugene too, though he tried to hide it, she could tell he harbored something for the little alchemist whenever he was brought up in conversation afterwards. It just hurt even more when he kidnapped her mother and hauled into the prison cart. She felt so stupid trusting his care with her father and once his memory was back she was so giving him a piece of her mind. Who put a freaking fourteen-year-old, boy or girl, with a man older then Eugene (granted not by much) who was a known terrorist? Much less in jail to begin with? Eugene wasn't too happy either when he learned of what happened to Varian during their trip either.

For Eugene, it almost felt like his feelings for the adorkable little alchemist began immediately. Despite the less then flattering introduction and incident surrounding their first meeting, Eugene couldn't help finding the kid cute. He just had this charm and energy that reminded him a lot of Rapunzel when she first left the tower...until that feeling of breaking Gothel's trust kicked in and minus the song, but similar all the same. Maybe he had a thing for freckles and dark hair in general?

They both felt incredibly guilty whenever they would jump for the chance to spend time in the Demanitus Chamber to spend time with Varian just watching him work or just stare without really paying attention to what he was saying. Rapunzel's favorite feature, she found, was his hair, such a soft, silky raven black that she would always find an excuse to run her fingers through and play with his peculiar blue stripe. She discovered it was an action he found to be quite calming whenever he got anxious or annoyed, so it gave her all the more reason to do it without feeling too guilty or suspicious. For Eugene, he found his favorite feature to be Varian's lips, for a boy, they were so pink and plush and kissable, they were darker then Rapunzel's and just as soft looking, maybe not as plump, but Eugene would catch himself daydreaming of kissing them just as much as Rapunzel's and actually had to catch himself once or twice.

But they both agreed his eyes were his best feature, once they came clean to each other about their mutual attraction towards the teen. They were just this gorgeous shade of blue; not too dark, but not too light; like a pair of sapphire pools that threatened to drown them in their clear depths. It was honestly a wonder how the boy didn't have any admirers, even if secretive what with his whole redemption still on a rocky place with everyone outside their little circle.

Rapunzel was actually the one to admit it first. She just felt too guilty, harboring growing feelings towards Varian despite being in a committed relationship with Eugene. She didn't want to be a cheap harlot like the women she overheard some of the maids whisper harshly about when they think no one else is around or an adulterous wrench like the women she overheard some noblewoman gossip about during Court. Imagine her relief when Eugene confessed having the same feelings towards Varian as well, assuring her when she was close to tears that he still loved her so dearly and explain how, sometimes, people can love more then one person romantically, it just wasn't approved of for them to be committed to more then one in a more serious sense, hence the harsh words the maids and noblewomen would use, but did explain how in some of his travels a few countries did approve of and one even encouraged having more then one lover, granted in certain situations and it had been mostly approved more for men, something about ensuring bloodlines and the like.

Eugene had been the one to suggest...this. Rapunzel had her doubts. While she didn't harbor much knowledge about...bedroom couple-activities outside what Gothel and her parents had been willing to tell her. Sure, she and Eugene had certain done some...interestingly fun shenanigans behind Cassandra's back, but...never anything this intense. She was all for rewarding Varian and finally making her feelings known but...at the same time she worried for coming on too strong or going too far.

It had been...disturbingly simple to execute and rather ironically easy to sneak away some sedative from the infirmary. Granted, she insisted on experimenting first to make sure she got the dosage just right. She didn't want him to outright pass out in the middle of dinner, but she didn't want him getting the idea something was up until they got him into the room she had picked for him for when he stayed in the castle. She found quite concerning how light he was, helping Eugene get him into the room, but she let it go for now. As she finished looping her hair over the rafter, her doubts reared their ugly heads.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Rapunzel questioned as she watched Eugene begin to undress their alchemist, biting her cheek as his shirt was unbuttoned and slid off Varian's thin frame, exposing his slim chest and pale, freckled skin and was filled with urge to hurry over so she could run her fingers over him, to see if it was just as soft and smooth as his face, but reframed herself and squashed down the jealousy that flaired as Eugene trailed a tanned hand down Varian's stomach and pulled off the teen's trousers after removing his boots and gloves, setting his goggles on the side table.

"Trust me Blondie, I think I've been to Odoruhi(1) enough times to know what I'm doing," Eugene reassured with that gentle smile that served to help ease her worry, if only by a bit, but it still helped all the same. "But do we have to use my hair?" Rapunzel asked picking at one of the many thin braids she had the maids help her do before she had joined her boys for lunch in the chamber as they had started to make a habit of. "Well, the guru I spoke to said it was best to use something strong so the person getting suspended does fall and hurt themselves if something snaps, and you're hair is the most indestructible thing in the kingdom," Eugene pointed out as he easily lifted the unconscious, naked sixteen-year-old into his arms and carried him over, placing him in the chair she had set in the center of the floor so they'd have plenty of room and so it would make setting up for this easier, "And you said you didn't want to leave any marks, and I don't know anything softer then those gorgeous golden locks." She rolled her eyes with a small blush at his subtle compliments, able to see his points.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing though?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly. "Hey, I might've have only experienced maybe once or twice, but I'm told I'm a quick learner," Eugene said jokingly as he started weaving the braids around Varian's body, lacing them just right so they wouldn't slip out of place and making sure they were secured tight as impromptu rope.

Despite her reservations, Rapunzel couldn't help the raising heat in her cheeks and the pooling fire in her stomach as she watched her golden braids get interlaced across Varian's delicate body and limbs, their glinting color contrasting beautifully against his pale skin, making the freckles look darker. Eugene defiantly knew what he was doing, arranging the braids so that each of Varian's hands would be held apart, but useless and using the thicker ones to support his waist to avoid something getting sprained or worse. Forming intricate diamonds along that small, pale body until the legs, using the thicker braids for his knees for added support and assuring Varian wouldn't be able to close them.

A soft groan just as Eugene finished signaled Varian was finally coming too and Rapunzel couldn't help the eager shiver of anticipation as she moved to stand in front of him with Eugene, but whispered to the brunet, "Remember, he freaks out, you untie him!"

Eugene nodded, expression calm and relaxed, but tone just as serious as he whispered back, "I know..."

"Wha...huh? I-what...?" Varian blinked groggily as he strained to take in where he was and remember what happened. Last thing he was remembered was eating supper in the chamber and then feeling so dizzy and tired. The first thing he registered was something so soft all over him; did Rapunzel and Eugene put him to bed? That couldn't be right, he was still sitting...

He brought a hand to rub his eyes and paused when he felt something constrict and move with his arm, sliding soft and familiar along the skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He pulled his hand away and squinted, taking in the blurry golden color as everything started to slowly fade in, "Is...is this...hair...?" A snort jostled him, having not realized there were others in the room and looked up, and his mouth ran dry.

Standing in front of him were Rapunzel and Eugene, but not as he last remembered them. They were both naked as they day they were born! He felt his brain short-circuit as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing, wondering if he was dreaming.

He's seen Eugene without a shirt a few times whenever he would sometimes watch the training drills with Rapunzel. But that paled in comparison to this. The man was all well toned muscle. Not buff and burly like his father was, but in this way that anyone with half a sense of taste could appreciate. Tight tanned muscle laced long arms and legs from years of lifting, running and fighting, constricting around the hot abbs that lead down his abdomen. Varian felt his cheeks burn as his eyes lingered on the large, thick wood swaying almost hypnotically between Eugene's thighs. It was easily seven inches at the very least, making Varian feel very self conscious about his average five inches.

And Rapunzel...Varian swallowed, mouth and throat feeling like he swallowed sandpaper. It was if a goddess had descended into the room or she had stepped out of one of his guilty-pleasured dreams and was somehow better. She was all perfect curves, thin, trimmed waist with wide hips and her breasts were almost the size of small pumpkins...and lord, they were covered in freckles. She must've had them everywhere. They formed this adorable cluster around her small, pert and pale pink nipples. And lord, her labia were the same shade of pale pink, seeming to glisten in the dim torch light.

"...if this is a dream," Was the first thing out of Varian's mouth, "Please, don't wake me up."

Coffee brown and emerald green eyes blinked, both prince and princess' expressions of nerves and gentleness turned into that of surprise before they glanced at each other. They then smiled at him, faces soft with amusement and...something he didn't dare to try and place in fear of making it real.

"Trust me, kid," Eugene chuckled, voice husky with a purr-like quality that made Varian shiver again, "This is far from a dream."

"Wh-Wha...?" Varian blinked in confusion as the two moved towards him. "Eugene and I..." Rapunzel began as she stopped in front of him, kneeling and leaning to rest her elbows on his knees, shivering at her own hair on her skin as well as his own skin on hers, idly tracing her fingers along one of his thighs, a gentle smile on her face, "We've been wanting to approach you for so long...we just couldn't contain ourselves anymore Varian...we just didn't know how to talk to you about this..."

Eugene walked over so he was standing beside him, bending forward a bit as he ran a hand through silky raven-black and blue-streaked hair, adding, "But as the saying goes, actions speak louder then words." Without any further warning, Eugene slid his hands down to grasp Varian's cheeks and pulled the sedated teen into a passionate kiss, blue, dilated eyes widening in surprise, but then fluttered close as he pressed back timidly to return the affection.

A soft moan from the younger man brought a slight blush to Rapunzel's cheeks as she gazed up at the two as Eugene tilted Varian's head to deepen the kiss, running her tongue over her lips as they're tongues mingled in an intimate dance, wiggling a little from her kneeling position as that liquid heat in her stomach made her lower lips tingle deliciously. She quickly shook it off and puffed her cheeks indignantly, lightly smacking Eugene's knee, "No fair, Eugene! I wanted his first kiss! You had mine and Staylan had yours!"

Varian blinked, still very much dazed from the sedative, maybe she used a little too much, tilting his head towards her, "Who...?"

"First come, first serve, Blondie," Eugene chuckled at her with a smug smile, "Next time, don't kneel between his legs if you want to kiss him first."

She rolled her eyes, before resuming to smile sweetly up into those beautiful pools of darkening blue, "Do you like us too, Varian?"

Varian took a few seconds to process her question before nodding in response, "Both...perfect...like angels...so real, but so far..."

"Angels? You're too sweet," Eugene chuckled cheeks tinging a deep pink, much to Rapunzel's amusement despite her own cheeks burning a little. "Can we show you how much we like you too?" Rapunzel asked her eyes lowering and she licked her lips again, this time, in anticipation as she took in his slowly erecting mast, by no means as impressive as Eugene's, was still cute in its own right. "Pl-Please..." Varian whimpered gasping as Eugene trailed his hands down to his nipples and began to roll and pinch them between his skilled fingers, the sounds sent small jolts down both their spines.

Rapunzel leaned forward and flicked out her tongue, trailing slow, experimental licks along the base of Varian's cock, sighing softly as the musky smell invaded her nose and her breasts pressed against his pelvis as she did, rubbing against him deliciously. She was rewarded by more moans and she shivered in delight, instantly encouraged to quicken slightly, occasionally swirling her tongue around the cute, dark pink head.

"Mind showing me some loving too, V?" Eugene purred gently turning Varian's head away from Rapunzel as he stood fully, guiding the tip of his own member to brush against Varian's lips and moaned softly at the soft feeling. Varian only blinked once before opening his mouth, sliding his head forwards to wrap his lips around the head making Eugene groan in surprised-bliss before slowly rocking his hips to slid it further into Varian's hot, warm mouth, moaning as he felt the younger male's throat constrict around him.

Varian felt like everything was on fire. He couldn't think straight. Everything just felt so good, from the soft shifting of the hair all over him to the wetness trailing along his shaft to hot, pulsating heat in his mouth and throat. He moaned, the vibrations shooting straight up Eugene's spine as Rapunzel engulfed his dick and started to bob her head along it at a pace that wasn't too slow, but wasn't too quick either, making Varian's toes curl in delight as one hand reached down to gently tangle themselves into the golden strands on her head, lightly pushing down further onto him, wanting to rock his hips into her hot, wet cavern, but she kept his them pinned down.

"You taste so sweet Varian," Rapunzel breathed softly when she finally pulled back, making him groan a little in displeasure, only placated a little bit when she pressed her breasts around it in place of her mouth and tears prickled his eyes at the soft, velvety feeling, "Almost like apples..."

"You should feel his tongue, Blondie," Eugene groaned a hand fisted tight into Varian's hair, using all his self-restraint not to start fucking the teen's throat silly, "Ah! Mmm! A natural with it!" Rapunzel hummed in response before finally pulling away from him, making Varian whine and buck his hips as she let go to stand up.

"Careful not to come too soon, Gene," Rapunzel smiled slyly, "Wouldn't want this to end before the real fun can begin." Eugene glanced at her and matched her smile for a full on grin before slowly pulling out of Varian's mouth, thin strands of saliva stretched out between his cock and those swollen, dark lips, keeping them connected in a lewd display that had her juices running down her thighs.

"Wha...please...more...!" Varian pleaded desperate and dazed. "All in good time, my sweet alchemist," Rapunzel giggled, "But first..." She then pulled on her hair, grinning at the startled yelp that escaped him as his limbs were pulled apart and he was lifted off the chair, feeling the books Eugene had rigged to fall on her braids to act as a weight fall into place, leaving Varian to be left suspended by his wrists, elbows and knees, legs spread apart in an almost M-like shape and upper body dipped a bit.

"P-P-Punzel...? Gene...?" Varian mumbled confused as he squirmed. She hushed him soothingly as she walked around, trailing a well-manicured hand along his side, enjoying the shiver he gave, whilst Eugene walked to take her place between his legs, "Relax, Varian, the fun is just getting a little more...intense..."

"Damn, I wish you could see him down here, Blondie," Eugene spoke, tone heavy with lust and adoration and love, making her shiver, "He's so...small and pink, I'm almost not sure I'd fit."

"Almost, being the key word here," She smirked at him, which he returned, she then softened her expression as she slid forward so her thighs were straddling Varian's head, his body being low enough for her to do so, "Go on, Varian, I want to feel if that praise of a good tongue is well-earned." Varian seemed to get the message and she gasped, back arching a little as those soft lips wrapped around her womanhood and almost immediately felt his hot tongue plunge through her folds, she moaned in pleasure, toes curling at the jolt of electricity that coursed through her body as she started to rock her hips against his face trying to push his tongue in deeper.

"Mmm! Oooh! Oh sweet Sun~!" Rapunzel gasped in pleasure, running her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, softly massaging them. "I told you, kid's got a goddamn gifted tongue," Eugene chuckled before groaning as he slowly pushed into Varian's own passage, Rapunzel cried out as the vibrations from Varian's sharp cry-like moans shot through her like lightning, feeling more of her juices flooding out like a broken fountain, watching thin, long, flawless legs twitch and spasm in her braids.

Eugene only remained still until the twitching stopped and began to slowly thrust into their little alchemist. Varian could only gasp and moan and cry, his sounds muffled by Rapunzel's mound as he continued plunging his tongue into her warm, silken entrance, feeling her juices drip and soak his chin and neck, the sweet smell and taste of strawberries invaded his senses, all the while his ass was stretched deliciously by that giant cock and with every thrust, he felt his brain get foggier and foggier as that special little bundle inside him was rammed into without fail as the pace started to increase. He felt the salty sting as his vision started to blur and whiten.

If this really was a dream, he prayed and begged with whoever was up there he never woke up again.

"Mmm~!" Rapunzel moaned rocking her hips faster, a motioned that was mimicked by Eugene, feeling her eyes start to roll back as that coiling got tighter and tighter in their stomachs, "Ooh god~! Ooh god~! Mmm~! Close! So close~! Feels so good~!"

"Damn it! Mmm! Told yo-you, Sunshine...ahh!" Eugene groaned, "God, Varian! Tight! Close t-t-too!"

"Are you cl-close too, Varian?" Rapunzel asked, "Come with us! Show us how good we're making you feel!" She and Varian both screamed out in bliss as they came at the same time, hard. She shivered as Varian swallowed as slick juices shot down his throat, both their legs quivering and long ropes of pearly-white shot across his stomach and chest, painting her golden braids where they landed on them. Eugene groaned as Varian's ass clenched down tighter on him and only lasted a few more thrusts before he came as well, filling Varian's insides until they overflowed, thick droplets dripping onto the marble floor as he pulled out with a groan.

When Rapunzel finally got off, she and Eugene were almost ready to go again at the expression that greeted them. Varian's entire face was just as deep pink with flush as the rest of him, blue eyes almost black from blown pupils and his swollen lips and chin glistened from Rapunzel's juices staining them from the overflow and stretched out in a dazed, but blissful smile of orgasmic bliss as he panted for breath, eyes almost rolled back into his head from the euphoria.

Rapunzel gently set him down on the floor once Eugene removed the books acting as weights and helped her untie and carry Varian over to the bed, once they were all tucked into the covered, she felt her heart break and soar a little as she heard him mutter as he began to drift, "Best dream ever..." She looked up at Eugene, who also smiled bittersweetly, but also lovingly as they laid on either side of him.

She pressed a sweet kiss to his stained lips then went for one with Eugene, who returned. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, first time I wrote a threesome...this challenge is bringing out strange scenes from me...BUT AGAIN, NO REGRETS!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and apologizes if its seems a bit sort and rushed; I've never written Shibari or suspension before, so I might be a bit out of my element today, plus I was a little rushed to get this done with all the stuff going on lately.
> 
> Oh before I forget:
> 
> Odoruhi(1): Is the combination of 'Odoru hi' which is Japanese for 'Dancing Fire', my take on the Fire Kingdom where Yong is from since its supposed to be based on an Asian culture and the Japanese version sounded better then the Chinese one.
> 
> You guys know what to do, I know what to do; so see you guys tomorrow for the next one!


End file.
